My first DemAku Fic!
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: This porn without Plot! Summary: Demyx is horny and Axel is his prey! Summary sucks I know!


DemAku fic

Neo: Well Since I've been checking the votes and it seems like I get to right Seme Demyx x Uke Axel, hence DemAku I mean it's one of my favorite pairings, but the fact that I was able to do one is amazin'!

Demyx: This you're first Kingdom Hearts fic that does not include Cloud or Leon.

Neo: Yeah...On to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Deep in the Organization XIII castle, there was a moaning that was drowned out by showering water. This turned out to be Axel writhing on the wall pinned by a dirty blonde man, who had a grin on his face as he was thrusting into the Spiky red headed man.

"Ah! Wow, Demyx you're so big!" Axel moaned as he was pounded from behind very hard by the IX member of the Organization. Demyx just smiled before pounding into Axel's tight passage even harder, loving how the Red headed man moaned as his 12 inch cock entered in out of him, while mercilessly attacking his prostate.

"You're very slutty Axie. To think that you haven't been fucked up this tight sexy ass is very confusing?" Demyx had whispered into Axel's ear while slowing down his thrusting to tease Axel.

The flurry of Dancing Flames was rock hard, panting from the pleasure. He was just wanting to take a shower, but he was cornered by an **EXTREMELY** horny Demyx, who had turned the shower on and then had him pinned face first to the shower wall. The red headed man wasn't expecting to be fucked hard and raw from behind by the dirty blonde, but it was feeling so good that he didn't want it to stop.

Demyx had suddenly stopped and took his large, thick cock out of Axel's ass and had turned the shower faucet to turn it off. The dirty blonde opened a portal of darkness and then picked Axel, who had sunk to his knees from the loss of pleasure and the sensations that were coursing through his lower backside, up from the ground and went into the portal.

When Axel opened his eyes, he found himself on Demyx's bed naked.

"Where the hell is that little-!" Axel had began, but was interrupted by Demyx pinning back down on his stomach. The red headed man struggled under the Melodious Nocturne, who had a gleeful smile as he restrained both of the spiky red headed man's wrists together. Demyx then positioned his cock to Axel's opening, which clenched even tighter when Demyx pressed the head of his cock against it.

Demyx then roughly thrusted inside of Axel, causing the red head to cry out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Axel had yelled from his mouth when the huge cock entered him so swiftly. He turned his head around and glared at the dirty blond, who put on a grin and had changed the position so that he was lying on the bed and Axel was on his waist, Demyx's cock still deep inside of him.

Demyx had then placed his hands on Axel's hips and started making Axel ride his hard appendage. The spiky red headed man was moaning at how big the dirty blonde was and making raising him up and pushing him back down on it. Axel's breath got caught as he let out a silent cry in as the huge length of Demyx's cock went inside his tight hole.

Axel just started to ride the dirty blonde's big arousal by himself while uttering dirty moans and groans as his own cock had gotten rock hard. Demyx was deep in pleasure as he thrusted harder into Axel, pulling his hips down harder as the pace increased. Demyx shifted his hips and then thrusted upward into Axel, causing the red head to cry out in pleasure. Demyx knew that he found Axel's prostate and started thrusting even faster into him.

"Ahhh! Fuck, Demyx how can you be so frickin' big?! Oh yeah!" Axel had asked the dirty blonde below him, who was trying to hod back his groans as Axel had slyly tightened his ass around Demyx's cock purposely. Demyx just put a more firmer grip on both of Axel's feminine like hips and thrusted up hard. "Ohhh." Axel moaned out loudly tilting his head up, while still smirking.

"Heh, I don't know. Maybe it's something that my Somebody had and I have it too!" Demyx had said wearing a big grin on his face as he started fucking Axel's ass even harder, pulling his hips down and then up. Axel then just looked back down at Demyx and after remembering what the dirty blonde had said and then chuckled to himself before Demyx thrusted his whole protrusion into him, hitting his g-spot.

Axel was in heaven as his sweet spot was struck over and over again. God, he was so close to the edge. Suddenly, The spiky red headed man found himself face to face with the dirty blonde man who had then lip locked him and forced his tongue into Axel's mouth. Axel was just shocked as he was kissed by Demyx and felt how the others tongue had licked the inside of his mouth as if marking it as his territory. Demyx then left the spiky red head's mouth and went back to pounding Axel, who's wrists were released from the water and he had a smirk on his face and Demyx gulped.

Axel the placed his hands on the dirty blonde shoulders and started to ride Demyx's cock like a horse really hard and fast, which was causing Demyx to groan in insane pleasure.

"Oh! Wow, Axel you're so tight!" Demyx had said feeling his release building up inside of him, slowly rising more and more each time Axel thrusted down onto his arousal.

Axel felt the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter until it finally snapped.

"Oh Fuck..." Axel had moaned out loud as he came on Demyx's and his chests. The spiky red headed man saw nothing but white as he coursed through pleasure, but he felt Demyx thrusting harder and faster before suddenly stopping. Axel came back from his high and saw Demyx face all in pleasure as he released his load inside of Axel's tight passage.

Afterward, Axel was smirking at a grinning Demyx, while lying down on the Melodious Nocturne's chest. The Flurry of Dancing Flames just kept smirking at the dirty blonde, who wasn't unnerved at all, only grinning with his eyes closed.

"You know that I'm going to kill you after I'm able to move, right Demyx?" The green eyed red head had asked the smiling Demyx.

"Yep." The blue eyed dirty blonde answered,, while still smiling.

Neo: And it's done, I know it's porn without plot. Read and review!


End file.
